ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Nintendo Hearts: Subspace Kingdom
Nintendo Hearts: Subspace Kingdom is a Japanese-American action role-playing video game that is published by Nintendo, Disney Interactive Studios, and Square-Enix and released for the Nintendo Switch and Nintendo 3DS in the United States of America, Europe, and Japan. Plot When Subspace Holes start to appear, two heroes go forth to destroy them and save the world. Gameplay Worlds/Dimensions * Tutorial * New Jersey * Mushroom Kingdom * Hyrule * Brinstar * Dreamland * Corneria * Pokemon Stadium * Mute City * Onett * Distant Planet * Tortimer Island * Inkopolis * Gaur Plains * Boxing Ring * Arena Ferox * Skyworld * Twilight Town * Midgar * Shibuya * Baker Street * Devil's Bayou * Crocodile Falls * Arendelle * Sugar Rush * Olympus Coliseum *San Fransokyo *New York City *Agrabah *Deep Jungle *The Land of Dragons *La Cite Des Cloches * Jamestown Tribes * The Big Top * Prydain * Alice's World/Wonderland * Zootopia * The Fox's Woodland * Enchanted Dominion * Dwarf Woodlands * The Castle of Dreams * Middleton * Marvel New York * Spider-Verse * Knowhere * Mewni * Danville * Gravity Falls, Oregon * Enchancia * Corona, Kingdom of Lights * Beast's Castle * Neverland * Polynesian Islands * Darkness of The Seven Seas (final level) Characters Main *Itsuki Yamada/Zach Lewis - A laid-back, listless, and carefree boy who may have a few fears, but with Megan by his side, he is able to overcome them. *Nozomi Inoue/Megan Walker Minor *Joshama Yamada/John Lewis - Zach's father *Miyuki Inoue/Patty Walker - Megan's mother Antagonists Nintendo Characters * Mario * Luigi * Princess Peach * Princess Daisy * Princess Rosalina * Yoshi * Bowser * Bowser Jr. * Larry * Morton * Wendy * Iggy * Roy * Lemmy * Ludwig * Wario * Waluigi * Donkey Kong * Diddy Kong * Link * Zelda * Samus * Kirby * Fox * Falco * Pikachu * Jigglypuff * Charizard * Mewtwo * Lucario * Greninja * Captain Falcon * Ness * Lucas * Olimar * Alph * Villager * Isabelle * The Inklings * Shulk * Little Mac * Marth * Ike * Robin * Lucina * Corrin * Pit * Palutena Disney Characters * Mickey Mouse * Donald Duck * Goofy * Minnie Mouse * Daisy Duck * Pluto * Basil The Great Mouse Detective * Dr. Dawson * Olivia * Toby * Hiram Flaversham * Bernard * Bianca * Penny * Cody * Jake * Marahute * Hercules * Megara * Phil * Pegasus * Dumbo * Timothy * Mrs. Jumbo * Pocahontas * John Smith * Quasimodo * Esmeralda * Mulan * Shang * Mushu * Taran * Princess Eilonwy * Gurgi * Alice * Alice's Sister * The White Rabbit * Cheshire Cat * Mad Hatter * March Hare * Tod * Copper * Aladdin * Princess Jasmine * Abu The Monkey * Genie * Iago * Snow White * The Prince * Doc * Happy * Grumpy * Bashful * Sneezy * Sleepy * Dopey * Princess Aurora * Prince Phillip * Flora * Fauna * Merryweather * Cinderella * Prince Charming * Grand Duke * Jaq * Gus * Bolt * Rhino * Penny *Hiro Hamada *Baymax *Rapunzel *Flynn Rider *Pascal * Beast * Belle * Lumiere * Mrs. Potts * Chip * Cogsworth * Wardrobe * Peter Pan * Wendy * John * Michael * Tinkerbell * Elsa * Anna * Kristoff * Olaf *Judy Hopps *Nick Wilde *Moana *Maui Kingdom Hearts Characters *Sora *Riku *Kairi *Aqua *Terra *Ventus *Axel *Xion *Roxas Square-Enix Characters * Cloud * Aerith * Leon * Yuffie * Tidus * Selphie * Wakka * Cid * Tifa * Zack * Fuu * Yuna * Rikku * Paine * Seifer * Rai * Vivi * Auron * Lightning * Serah Farron * Neku * Shiki * Beat * Joshua * Rhyme Cast Japanese Cast English Cast Gallery Cutscenes Summons Enemies/Bosses Trivia *It is a big collaboration of Nintendo, Disney, Final Fantasy, and The World Ends With You Movies and Video Games Category:Nintendo Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Video Games Category:Crossover Video games Category:Sarah West's Ideas Category:Mario Category:Donkey Kong Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Metroid Category:Kirby Category:Star Fox Category:Pokemon Category:F-Zero Category:Earthbound Category:Pikmin Category:Animal Crossing series Category:Splatoon Xenoblade Chronicles Category:Punch-Out Category:Fire Emblem Disney Category:Final Fantasy The World Ends With You Category:Kid Icarus Category:JessicaFin23's Ideas Category:HardWorkingGirlonTheGo's Ideas Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:ShadEmman's ideas Category:The Avengers Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Category:Zootopia Category:X-Men Category:Jake and the Never Land Pirates Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil Category:Wander Over Yonder Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:Gravity Falls Category:Sofia the First Category:Moana Category:Toy Story Category:Monsters, Inc. Category:Inside Out Category:The Good Dinosaur Category:E10+ Category:PEGI 12 Category:Dark fantasy Category:Kim Possible